Series 4
Series 4 of Primeval premièred on January 1st 2011, on ITV and there are seven 60 minute episodes (without the adverts they last 45 minutes). It will later be repeated on Watch, as part of the cost-sharing deal that allowed the [[Cancellation and Revival of Primeval|resurrection of Primeval]]. It primarily focuses on the changes to the ARC since the last series, Connor and Abby's changing relationship and Matt working on his mysterious mission. Plot One year after the death of Johnson and the disappearance of three key ARC personnel (Danny, Connor and Abby), the government lost faith in Lester’s (Ben Miller) abilities to run such a dangerous and expensive operation on his own. They placed the ARC in the hands of a public/private partnership, part-owned by the government, and partly by entrepreneurial scientist Philip Burton (think Richard Branson with a microscope). The ARC now operates from the industrial complex which houses Philip’s scientific empire; an estate of buildings with all the hustle and bustle of a thriving scientific community. As with any public/private partnership, there’s tension over who’s really in charge; Lester still runs the day-to-day operation but begrudgingly, he realizes that Philip (Alexander Siddig) will want involvement in the operation when it suits him. Following Connor, Abby and Danny’s departure, the ARC found new recruits to take their place: Matt (Ciaran McMenamin), new field leader, now handles the incursions. He’s more than just an ex-soldier; he’s a zoologist, with an uncanny ability to understand animals. A private man, Matt carefully guards the secrets of his past – and the real reason he has joined the ARC team. Unconventional Jess (Ruth Kearney) now runs operations from the ARC Control Centre – highly efficient and organized, her work ethic is second to none, though she is human enough to nurse an unrequited crush on Captain Becker (Ben Mansfield). Becker resigned from the military when the ARC was destroyed, and has lived with a sense of responsibility for the original team going missing. He now works as Head of Security for the ARC. They come complete with new uniforms, and most importantly to Matt, new taser guns which avoid killing the creatures. During the year they spent stranded in the Cretaceous, Connor (Andrew-Lee Potts) and Abby (Hannah Spearritt) eeked out an existence by eating roots and grubs and learning when to run fast from the creatures that threaten their lives. It’s an experience that has brought them closer together, in every sense. But their time there has taken its toll…both emotionally and physically. Abby, always the most practical one of the two, has adapted to her new surroundings slightly better than Connor, who was always happier around technological comforts than out in the wild. But neither are prepared for the changes that have happened to the ARC since they left in search of Helen one year ago… Danny (Jason Flemyng), the only outstanding member of the original team, returns in episode 7, where his revelations will have a profound effect on the ARC and its team. He has struggled through life in the Rift Valley and several other eras, and has fought to find a way back after discovering a secret the team needs to know. His return is greeted with shock and happiness, but he soon makes the decision to return to the wilderness of the anomalies, in search of his lost brother. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Anton Lesser as Gideon Anderson *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jonathan Byrne as Ethan Dobrowski/Patrick Quinn Guest Cast and Characters *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *James Bradshaw as Duncan *Patrick Gibson as Steve *Ciarán Flynn as Darren *Brian Gleeson as Ray Lennon *Anne Kent as Moria Lennon Episodes *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 Creatures *Dracorex *Dromaeosaurus *Spinosaurus *Kaprosuchus *Columbian Mammoth *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Arboreal Dinosaur *Therocephalian *Labyrinthodont *Hyaenodon *Terror Bird Settings *Anomaly Research Centre (second building) *Cretaceous Forest *Docks *Theatre *School *Witchfield Cove *Prison Trivia *This is the first series to have Prequel Webisodes. *This is the first series not to introduce any new herbivore species, the only herbivorous creatures featured were introduced in other series. Rex in Series 1, Columbian Mammoth in Series 2 and Dracorex in Series 3. *This is the only series to date that doesn't feature any creature that uses humans as a host. Series 1 featured the Parasite, Series 2 featured the baby Fog Worms and Series 3 featured the Fungus Creature and Megopteran. *This is the first series to not feature the any arthropods, insects, Future Predators, Pteranodons, or any creature from the Future, although some are seen in flashbacks. Because of this, this series is the only one to not have the Future Predators in it's final episode. *This is the first series to have an amphibian creature. *This is the fourth series to star the Coelurosauravus and the third to feature the Dromaeosaurus. *This is the first series in which a main character has not been killed (although Gideon dies of an unknown disease in Episode 4.6, and 3 characters journey back into various anomalies in Episode 4.7). *This series features the largest percentage, of creatures from the Mesozoic Era, when compared with creatures from other time periods, of any series, to date. *This is presumably the last series to feature the Dromaeosaurus, not counting the possible Series 6, since Dromaeosaurus probably isn't going to be appearing, in Series 5. (The reason why Series 6 isn't included, is because of the fact that we don't know anything, about what creatures are going to appear, in, it, then. Hell, we don't even know whether or not it's even going to exist, in the first place!). Rumours *Due to the amount of time between Series 3 and Series 4, plenty of rumours started concerning the plot. Most rumours focused on the supposed return of characters such as Nick Cutter and Helen Cutter. These rumours were fueled further by supposed "insiders" who reported supposed lines from "Series 4" scripts. Ultimately these rumours were revealed to be untrue, but people who follow Primeval closely know that there were never plans to bring back deceased characters, as Haines and Hodges wish to avoid destroying the dramatic impact of the show. *There were rumours during broadcast that there would be a creature incursion within the ARC during Episode 4.7 and all the creatures in the Menagerie would become involved in a huge battle, including Sid and Nancy. This proved untrue, and Sid and Nancy were confirmed not to reappear for the forseeable future. Publicity Errors *In ITV's description for Episode 4.2, it was said that the Kaprosuchus would attack Abby Maitland in a boat, and the land-based team would be forced to rescue her. This plot is very similar to that of Episode 2.4. Gallery Promotional Images 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg Set Images File:AndrewSeries4v1.jpg File:AndrewSeries4v2.jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (1).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (2).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (3).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (4).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (5).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (6).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (7).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (8).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (9).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (10).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (11).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (12).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (13).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (14).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (15).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (16).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (17).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (18).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (19).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (20).jpg File:Critictoo series - Primeval On the set (21).jpg 190510primeval1.jpg 190510primeval2.jpg 190510primeval3.jpg Behind the Scenes Filming Locations *Series 4 was filmed in Dublin, Ireland. Cancellation and Revival :Main article: Cancellation and Revival of Primeval In June 2009, it was announced that Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. Sources *Primeval recommissioned Category:Series *